


生生

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 警察师兄弟
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 3





	生生

滨河一枝花，分局焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉坐进车里后一把扯掉自己头上的假发。他瘫在后座上，身上酒味烟味混杂，大剌剌地占据了一整排的位置。夏之光在副驾驶扭过头看他：“不错不错，出师了。”

焉栩嘉摘掉耳夹：“下次能换个人扮女生吗，”他清了清嗓子：“我自己都不忍心照镜子。”

不这样怎么能钓到大鱼。夏之光的蓝衬衫上肩章闪闪发光：“辛苦你了，回去给你买一个月早饭，行了吧？”

焉栩嘉撇了下嘴，在后排把半身裙脱下来，一个颠簸脑袋差点撞到车窗。他费劲地穿上裤子，还没来得及换上衬衫就已经到了目的地。

夏之光看他磨磨蹭蹭半天不肯从车里出来，他曲起指节敲敲车窗：“再不出来要贴罚单了啊。”

焉栩嘉就穿着歪歪扭扭的衬衫出来，砰一下关上车门的时候连头发丝都还在赌气。夏之光帮他把衬衫领子翻好，握住他的肩膀左看右看，眼里含着笑意：“我们嘉嘉真是长大了。”

焉栩嘉把他的手挪开：“哎，你怎么和师父一样唠唠叨叨的，”他顿了一下：“……师哥。”

夏之光捏在他肩膀上的手猛地停住，焉栩嘉赶紧跑：“我先去买几个包子吃，连着二十多个小时没吃东西饿死我了。”

啊，夏之光在他背后叫他：我也没吃，给我也带仨！

夏之光咬一口包子，眉头皱得崎岖：“怎么有香菇！”焉栩嘉吸着豆浆在一边偷笑，王队长走过来给两人背上各招呼一下：“多大的人了还挑食！”夏之光咽下嘴里的包子瞪了焉栩嘉一眼，看着焉栩嘉若无其事地站起来扔豆浆包装袋，心里狠狠给他记上一笔。

下班以后焉栩嘉难得没回家住，跟着夏之光一起回了宿舍。夏之光以德报怨给他买了个鲷鱼烧，焉栩嘉啃着热乎乎的甜点笑得眉眼弯弯。真是个小孩子，夏之光抿着嘴憋笑，心里的记仇小本本悄悄划掉了一行。

焉栩嘉总共也没在宿舍住过几天，床铺干干净净的，简而言之就是啥都没有。夏之光搬了张凳子给他坐：“怎么不回家住了？”

焉栩嘉说他爸妈弟弟回老家住几天，家里没人怪冷清的。

夏之光简单审视了一下宿舍里焉栩嘉的现有装备，得出结论：“你今晚跟我睡吧，你这床也睡不了人。”

焉栩嘉正在玩夏之光前几天买回来的吉他，指尖轻轻拨出几个音，夏之光看他仔细调音，走过来摸摸他脖颈上柔软的头发：“你还会这个？”

焉栩嘉说你忘了，大学时候迎新晚会我还弹了呢。他低下头用指尖叩了一下云杉面板，声音不算很好，但也不差。夏之光坐在床边听他轻哼了几句歌，很不浪漫地开了口：“咱们晚饭吃什么？”

焉栩嘉把吉他放好：“随便吧。叫个外卖？”

两人又挨在一起吃卤肉饭。焉栩嘉把里面的胡萝卜丁全挑出来放到夏之光碗里，夏之光在他大腿上拍了一下，还是把胡萝卜吃掉了。吃饱收拾完以后焉栩嘉要去洗澡，他才意识到自己连换洗衣服都没带。夏之光示意他去自己衣柜拿：“都是洗干净的，你拿吧。”

洗完澡以后焉栩嘉晃着长腿窝在一米二的小床上玩手机。夏之光甩着滴水的头发出来，站在床边吹头发。焉栩嘉自下而上地仰望他，灯光不亮的时候，他眼睛看起来就亮晶晶的。

他叫了一声：“夏之光？”

嗯？夏之光转过来看他，焉栩嘉膝行过来跪在床的边缘，伸出胳膊环住夏之光的腰。夏之光脸都热起来：“哎哎哎干嘛，我头发还没吹完。”

焉栩嘉就哦了一声放开，盘腿坐在床边歪着头看他。夏之光吹完头坐过来，焉栩嘉就把脑袋挨在他肩膀上蹭啊蹭的，夏之光被他撩得心痒痒：“嘉嘉今天怎么回事啊？”他的语气很温和，像哄不听话的孩子。

焉栩嘉躺回床上：“我昨天，出任务的时候，分神想了你一会儿。”

他背过身去不看夏之光：“那个时候发现自己还挺怕死的。”

夏之光把他抱进怀里拍拍：“那以后不要走神了。”

焉栩嘉在他怀里抬眼看他：“夏之光，你好烦啊。”

夏之光挪过去闻他身上的沐浴露味，焉栩嘉被拱得有点痒，手贴在他胸前推了一把，夏之光的呼吸热热地凑过来，他温暖有力的手抚着焉栩嘉的肩头，焉栩嘉声音都压低了：“…别……”

夏之光不理会他，直接把唇贴了上去。小床上两人挤得很近，焉栩嘉生怕自己掉下床，伸胳膊环住夏之光的脖子，闭上眼感受肌肤相贴。唇/舌肢体/交/缠间焉栩嘉轻轻哼了一声，夏之光察觉到不对，撩开他T恤下摆发现腰上好大一块青，他在焉栩嘉眼皮上亲一下，翻下床找药膏给他涂。焉栩嘉垂着眼睛，看夏之光拿棉签沾药膏：“没事，过几天就好了。”

两个人头挨头睡去，第二天同时被闹钟吵醒。夏之光看着被子里毫无动静的焉栩嘉，坐起来揉一把他的头发：“起床了嘉嘉。”

焉栩嘉翻个身不理他，夏之光干脆在他屁股上拍了一下，焉栩嘉愤怒地扭过头盯他：“才五点半！”他闷闷地发布命令：“你先去买早饭。”

夏之光又去吻他，焉栩嘉闭上眼睛埋进枕头里小声嘀咕：“昨天明明说好的。”


End file.
